


Reunited

by crookedneighbour



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Incest, Incest Fantasy, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Soleil has complicated feelings about seeing her Aunt again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this in Conquest with Elise as her mother.

It was one thing to see a cute girl. It was another thing to fall for a woman. Especially when that woman was your aunt.

After coming from the deepgate her family had been happy to welcome her back. It was kind of funny that she was only a few years younger than her mother, but that wasn't so bad. It was weird times and they'd tried to keep her safe.

When Camilla had hugged her hello Soleil froze up.

"It's so good to have my favorite niece back! What a cute young woman you've grown into!" Camilla had purred. Soleil had no idea how she stood up with how endowed she was, but didn't question it is Camilla pressed their bodies together.

She'd never been embarrassed or ashamed over liking girls, her mother and father had made sure of that, but it felt weird to think about Camilla like that. After some wrestling she'd determined they were only thoughts. Nothing wrong about thinking if she didn't do anything.

Soleil thought about fingering her, but not with her usual butch swagger. She wanted Camilla to praise her, to lay between her legs and watch her aunt's breasts heave. She imagined Camilla calling her a good girl and clutching her strong thighs around her head as Soleil lapped at her. The first time Soleil came it was with her fingers circling her own clit, imagining Camilla's cum on her lips.

_"My silly messy girl."_

She lay in bed for a few minutes, letting her body pulse and relax. She wanted to give Camilla everything. She'd let a few girls inside her before, but this would be different. Camilla would name her beg, tease her through her panties till she ached, then slowly spread her open. Maybe it'd happen in the baths, both their bodies flushed and sweaty. Camilla would posses her sweet little niece utterly, rocking her fingers inside her till Soleil came undone.

Soleil slid her own fingers inside herself. Her second orgasms usually weren't as strong, but she suspected that like with everything else tonight might be different.

She felt like she was throbbing inside. Like she couldn't touch herself deep enough. She started to shake again. Camilla would know how to touch her. Heavens, did she want it.

Soleil's toes curled as her thighs and stomach slashed along with her orgasm. How nice it was to be back with her family.


End file.
